


Definitely a Record

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season nine fic, this is pretty much the fluffiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever makes a big deal out of Dean’s birthday. To him, January 24th is just another day on the calendar, and he has made that clear several times over the years. Which is why he thinks that Cas really shouldn’t have actually decided to celebrate his birthday. It's really not that big of a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely a Record

No one ever makes a big deal out of Dean’s birthday. To him, January 24th is just another day on the calendar, and he has made that clear several times over the years. But Cas is living in the bunker now and one morning he stares at Dean quizzically over his coffee and raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re turning thirty-five next week,” he says. “You haven’t mentioned it.”

Dean swallows his own coffee a little too hard and a small cough gets caught in his throat. 

“I usually don’t, man. Birthdays aren’t really my thing.”

Cas nods once and returns to his coffee. Dean supposes Cas just understands. Dude pulled him out of hell and has spent years pulling him apart, so aside from Sammy, the guy pretty much knows more about Dean than anyone else. 

Which is why Dean thinks a week later that the very same guy really shouldn’t have decided to actually _celebrate_ his birthday. Dean sputters at the former angel in some sort of unintelligible defiance and Cas shrugs. 

“I don’t know what the fuss is Dean. I didn’t get you anything. I just made you a pie and stuck a candle in it.”

“But why?”

And Cas rolls his eyes and just says, “Because I do actually want to celebrate the day of your birth. It may not be important to you, but it is my best friend’s birthday. It does hold some sort of sentimental value for me. So humor me. Please.” 

“But Cas,” he says. “You baked me a _pie_. No one has ever baked me a pie. Not since my mom.”

“I see now I should have baked a cake. My apologies.”

And Dean shakes his head and huffs out a breath and just _looks_ at Cas because he isn’t good with words and Cas freaking knows that. 

But Cas gets it and says, “So I suppose I didn’t make a mistake with the pie then.”

“No Cas, you didn’t. It’s great. Really great.”

And Cas beams. Dean doesn’t see that gummy, scrunchy smile very often but there it is, and Dean can’t help but smile back.

Sam coughs at that point and both green and blue eyes swivel to find the younger brother leaning against the door frame and Kevin right behind him. 

“Dean, if you are giving Cas a hard time about that pie, I would just like to tell you that he spent almost an hour at the grocery store going through all the freaking apples to find the perfect ones. He was supposed to be helping me shop, but instead he spent the entire time looking at _apples_.”

Cas looks down at his shoes and shifts his weight awkwardly as Sam speaks and Dean just keeps smiling. He walks over to Cas, throws an arm out, and pulls him in for a one armed hug. 

“It looks great Cas.”

Cas looks up sharply and there’s that dumb, gummy smile again and Dean can’t help but think twice in one day must be a record. 

The four of them sit around the table and Dean, of course, gets the biggest, gooiest piece, and _shit_ it’s the best pie Dean ever remembers tasting. Of course baking is something Cas is good at. Of freaking course. 

“Seriously Cas,” he says later. “They teach you amazing pie making skills in heaven?”

Cas shakes his head and the corners of his mouth pull up only a fraction of an inch. 

“I actually inquired in the grocery store a few months ago if anyone could teach me how to make a good pie. Sam and Kevin have been making excuses for me when I go to Mrs. Goodman’s house to make a different pie every so often. She lives within walking distance, so it wasn’t too much trouble. And don’t worry, Sam did all the tests. She’s nothing but a lovely woman who wanted a little more company now that her husband is gone and her children have families of their own. We’re starting cakes next week so I can be ready for Sam’s birthday in May.”

Dean gapes at him. He’s often at a loss for words when it comes to Cas these days but this, no pun intended, takes the cake. Baking lessons? Just so he can make a perfect pie for Dean’s birthday? 

No one has ever really done anything like that for him before. And he doesn’t even know what to say. 

Except maybe, “I’ll make you a pie for your birthday if you want.”

Cas gives him that look, the one Dean’s only seen a few times. The one he saw in Purgatory, specifically by the river when Dean told him he wasn’t leaving without him. The one that Dean reads as Cas appreciating the thought immensely but also thinking Dean’s kind of an idiot. 

“I don’t have a birthday, Dean.”

“Then pick one,” Dean shrugs.

“I don’t even know what to pick,” Cas whispers. “I can’t pick the day I became human. It wouldn’t feel right to celebrate the fall of my brothers and sisters.”

“Well of course not,” Sam scoffs. “But how about September 18th?” 

Cas looks enlightened and Sam is grinning and Dean’s just freaking confused because he doesn’t remember September being a particular eventful month, but whatever.

“Sam, _yes,_ ” Cas breathes. “That’s perfect.”

“Am I missing something?” Dean asks after a beat. 

Sam, the little bitch, just laughs and says, “September 18th is the day Cas pulled you out of Hell.”

And whoa, whoa, whoa, back that truck right the fuck up. Cas cannot make that his birthday because, well, that’s crazy. That’s like the day they met. There’s no way that’s important enough to Cas for him to make it his birthday. No freakin’ way. But Cas must see his thoughts on his face because he reaches over and places a hand over Dean’s to get his attention. 

“I had doubts for millennia, Dean,” he says. “I’ve been told I was always a trouble maker. But, if we're being honest, my entire existence changed when I met you, and that seems important enough to make it my birthday.”

Dean swallows a lump in his throat.

“Okay,” he manages to choke out. “Sounds good Cas. I’ll make you a pie on the 18th of September.”

And there’s that gummy smile again and yeah, three is definitely a record.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Cas needs a birthday now, and then I thought about how celebrating birthdays might be different with Cas around and this was totally supposed to be like 200 words but it accidentally turned into this. I own nothing except the ever-increasing need to watch Season Nine.


End file.
